Geographic information systems can augment maps with raster densities, where raster densities illustrate the time-varying change in the density of reporting devices in a particular location. For example, a large number of user devices may be associated with an area associated with the geographic location of a park only during certain times of the day (e.g., morning, lunch, and evening) and a low number of user devices during other times of the day (e.g., late at night). Such periodic patterns of device density are not efficiently captured in conventional electronic maps.